Far Away
by islay12
Summary: The Death Eaters can't stop one thing. Their thoughts about each other though they may be hundreds of miles apart. Will Harry ever reunite with Ginny? Songfic of Far Away by Nickelback


**Far Away **

So I was writing a songfic for my birthday and thought about many songs. But in the end I decided to write this about Harry and Ginny and used the song 'Far Away' because in the Deathly Hallows Ginny was worried about Harry when he was on his Horncrux hunt. But in the end they're still in love!

_**Far Away by Nickelback**_

I don't own Harry Potter otherwise I would be out making a good Harry Potter film.

I don't own Nickelback because I'd at least be Dime-back.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_In this time, this place_

_Misused, Mistakes_

_It's too long, too late_

_Who was I to make you wait?_

Harry couldn't sleep. He was thinking about _her_. He had broken up with her but really that didn't matter. He knew he had hurt both of them when he did that. No matter what was said there would always be something there…

He sat up and stared at the tent's orange ceiling. On this bunk everything was so much different than how it had been just a couple months ago. It seemed like an eternity when he said those horrid words. If he had thought it through he could have still had the summer; still one glorious summer with Ginny before ending it to go and hunt Horncruxes. But now it was just too late. She was hundreds of miles away, safe at Hogwarts.

He lay back down on his side and sighed. He missed her so badly. Did she miss him? Why didn't ask if she would wait for him? If she moved on it would be better for her family as targets but not in his heart. It would be unfair of him to ask her to wait. He could be gone for years. He wouldn't order her to do anything. Whatever made her happy, he was fine with.

_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

Harry remembered when they were sitting by the lake one day. Her red hair rippled around her face as she laughed loudly. He had smiled at his joke as they sat together under the shade of a large willow. She fell over onto the grass in her giggles.

He lay next to her, propped up on one elbow looking at her as if she was the only person he had ever seen. She blushed and let him kiss her.

Kisses like these were perfect. Kisses so tender and loving, but passionate and amazing that you knew this was the person you would love forever. Kissing like it was the last kiss you would ever have, making every second together count; that is priceless.

He lay back on the green grass, letting the sun beam onto his face. Ginny rested on his chest, and whispered to him, she wished that summer would never come.

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_But I miss you, you're far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, and you never know_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

The night was clear and bright. The moon shone as Ginny looked out the window. She knew that wherever _he_ was, he was awake as well. She wished she could go and find him; be with him, kiss him, love him. She shed a tear as she thought of all the dangers he was in; and all the ones he prevented coming upon her.

She knew he had broken up with her. It had been months since she had even seen him. But she still loved him. With all her heart.

Clutched in Ginny's hand like a security blanket was a small picture of them together, taken by Colin one day for a joke. She now treasured it as one of her most valuable possessions. She never went anywhere without that reminder of a love she would probably never see again. She missed him so badly.

She dreamed sometimes that he would walk back into Hogwarts. He hoped one day he would charge through the gates to come and see her. He would face Death Eaters, Dementors and Voldemort just to see her one last time.

Ginny sighed and sat back on her bed. Dreams were lovely but he had probably met some lovely Veela and forgotten all about his little ex. He would never know if she had died or lived or what would happen to her in this war.

_On my knees, I'll last_

_Last chance for one last dance_

_Cause with you, I will stand_

_Always there to hold your hand_

Ginny remembered that one day in the common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch with a large textbook. Harry was on his knees looking for one of her quills. She smiled as he came back up once again empty handed.

She had heard some old song playing on the wireless. One that was very hard not to sway to. He saw her rocking her head side to side and offered his hand, as if he had been saving a special dance for her. Like the last dance in muggle prom movies.

She took his hand as he twirled her around the common room. They laughed as Ginny's feet moved along with the melody and Harry held her hand out, like a proper dance partner.

The song had stopped and yet they still swayed in place, looking into each other's eyes. They were oblivious to everything but the forever deepening eternities in one another's eyes. Ginny kissed him softly and smiled.

They sat back down on the couch, and Ginny continued smiling as Harry held her hand warmly. He assured her it was just more than a spontaneous dance; it was a promise he would always be there to stand by her. Protecting her and making sure she was safe. Ginny knew he was telling the truth. Lies didn't have strong hands to hold onto.

_I'd give it all, I'd give for us_

_Give anything but I won't give up_

_Cause you know, you know, you know…_

They knew why Harry had done it. Why he had scarified his life. Voldemort lied when he said Harry was trying to save himself, Harry was saving everyone else. But the sight of Harry's body, lying still, clenched at her heart. Choking its beat.

He had given his life for the greater good. But maybe he had given it so that his loved ones, Ginny in particular, could live a normal life. But a normal life couldn't be possible without him.

No matter what had been said; when Harry appeared alive, Ginny's heart leapt right out of her chest in joy.

_I love you, I loved you all along_

_But I miss you, you're far away for far too long_

_I keep dreaming, you'll be with me, and you never know_

_Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

He looked at the map and felt his heart soar as he saw her walking through the halls with the small girl she had been comforting before the battle. She handed the girl over to her mother and started off towards the lake.

Harry knew he had to get to her. Talk to her and explain everything. He hoped she didn't hate him, he had always loved her. All those months they had been apart and now he was so close to her again. This was the perfect chance.

He had actually died thinking about her. Her face was the last face he saw before the green light overtook him back in the forest. It had all been for her.

_So far away, so far away, you're far away for far too long_

_So far away, so far away, you're far away for far too long_

_But you know, you know, you know!_

So the two set off looking for the other. Knowing that when they finally spoke to one another things would be set straight. Ginny wanted an explanation, which Harry was willing to provide. But would she flame at him before she got it properly?

Things were uncertain. In the months of separation neither knew what was happening to the other and the other might have changed so much. But perhaps they would have not changed. Things would be perfect. Maybe.

Ginny rounded the bend of trees and heard a snap of twigs.

_I wondered, I want to hear us stand_

She whirled around and saw his green eyes staring at her. His map in hand and face scarred and dirty. Her arms fell limply to her sides as she stared at him. He was a hero. The hero of the whole wizarding world and she was right in front of him like nothing had changed.

That was all she wanted. Harry all to herself. All she wanted was to have Harry love her. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Cause I needed, I need to hear you say_

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked as Harry walked closer.

"You know Gin." Harry said staring into her eyes.

"I don't think I do."

"I'm here to say I love you."

_I love you, I loved you all along_

Harry dropped the map and took her face between his hands and kissed her so fiercely she was unsure for a second if this was Harry. But she knew her love. She had loved him for so long there was no denying this was her Harry.

_And I forgive you, you've been away for far too long_

In that one kiss all those lost months disappeared and all there was were two people deeply in love standing in a grove of trees, near the edge of a bloody battleground they had fought through. One they had fought through just to see the other.

Yes it had been too long, but better late than never.

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving anymore_

_Believe and hold onto me never let me go _

"I'll never leave you again Gin. Not as long as we both shall live. I love you and I'm not losing another second." He said between kisses.

_So keep breathing cause I'm not leaving anymore_

_Believe and hold onto me never let me go _

"Like I'd let you." Ginny said holding him close to her. "You're mine Harry Potter. Now and forever." She whispered before he kissed her again.

_So keep breathing, hold onto me never let me go_

OoOoOoOoO

Islay: I'm thinking it's going to be my birthday gift to me each year. Do a ship songfic.

Have some cake for me!

Also thank Nickelback for their lyrics! Yay Nickels!


End file.
